


Two Trucks

by DemigodWolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kinda?, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Proposal, i guess?, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf
Summary: Prompt;"Takahiro and Issei slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling."Happy Matsuhana day!!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Two Trucks

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what to say about this. I wrote it in about an hour and then I realized that it's also Matsuhana day and I love those two a lot. 
> 
> If you haven't listened to Two Trucks then I advise you to do so after reading this fic. Truly a masterpiece and really, just a song about love. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Takahiro looked in Issei’s eyes. God, how much he loved the other man. He would give up anything for him. Even cream puffs! Yes, even cream puffs. And yes, he would only cry for about ten minutes if that were to happen. Such was his love for Issei.

“What you looking at?” Issei asked in a murmur. Anything louder than that wasn’t allowed right now, it would break the atmosphere. It was a rare day off, both of them in their pajamas with half empty mugs of coffee in their hands. It was almost 11am, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were coming over at 5 to hang out, they had time.

“Your eyebrows,” Takahiro replied. “I think they’re getting bigger.”

Issei took a sip of his coffee and wiggled his eyebrows at him. “And I think yours are still nonexistent.”

Takahiro let out an offended gasp. “How dare you!?” he dramatically said. They’ve had this fake argument so many times before it almost felt rehearsed. Every line was memorized, each eyebrow raise was muscle memory at this point. “You know my eyebrow hairs are very light, you bastard!”

Takahiro turned away from him and sipped his coffee loudly. He felt a smile break on his lips as he knew what was coming next.

He humphed as he felt Issei’s hand around his arm trying to pull it away from how he had crossed them, finally letting himself be pulled after a few seconds of resistance.

“Oh no baby I’m so sorry you know I love your nonexistent eyebrows,” Issei said, peppering kisses along his forehead and those aforementioned eyebrows, his breath smelling like coffee and sleep and Takahiro shouldn’t love it as much as he did.

“I’ll forgive you,” Takahiro said, letting out a small laugh as Issei fist bumped the air with a small _yeah!_

“Only if you dance with me,” he added, loving the pout that formed on Issei’s lips.

“Will you forgive me if I give you my body?”

Takahiro tapped his chin in thought. “Tempting, but no.”

Now Issei was getting serious. “If I buy you cream puffs? A whole box and I won’t touch any of them!” The things Issei would do to get out of dancing.

Takahiro was tempted. So, so very tempted. “You drive a hard bargain, Mattsun.”

Issei smiled big, but that smile faded away as Takahiro patted his cheek. “But no, you’re gonna have to dance with me.”

Issei whined as Takahiro pulled him up from the couch, putting his arms around his neck and placing Issei’s arms around his waist. It was common knowledge that Issei had two left feet, his dancing coordination nonexistent, but Takahiro would gladly put up with having his toes being stepped on every once in a while if it meant having Issei so close.

They started to move slowly around the living room, Takahiro putting his head on Issei’s shoulder and closing his eyes, trusting the other man to not make them trip on any furniture.

“Isn’t this nice?” Takahiro asked, letting out a contented sigh.

“It would be better if my mouth wasn’t full of your hair,” Issei sputtered and moved his head to the side. With a small laugh, Takahiro raised his head so their foreheads were touching.

“Looking at my eyebrows again?” Issei asked.

Takahiro slowly shook his head. “Your eyes are a nice color. Like chocolate.”

It was moments like these that Takahiro cherished the most. These slow, soft moments, so different from their laughing and joking but still welcomed, still loved the same.

Issei hummed. “They go perfectly with your strawberry pink hair,” he said, voice soft and while it was a joke, they didn’t laugh.

They continued moving slowly around the room, but there was a small humming sound now coming from Issei.

“Are you humming a song?” Takahiro asked. Issei didn’t say anything, just looked at him until Takahiro recognized the song.

“Is that Two Trucks!?” he asked, the only confirmation he got being Issei’s stupid laughter.

“I was humming that inside my head, too!” he said, only making Issei laugh harder and he joined too, both falling on the couch to catch their breath.

They looked at each other as they stopped laughing, a few chuckles escaping at the memory came back again and again.

Their coffees had gone cold but they were both too awake to need them, too busy staring at each other’s eyes.

“I kinda love you, you know,” Issei said.

God, it had been years since they’ve first said those words and Takahiro’s breath still got caught every time he heard them.

“I kinda love you, too,” he replied, meeting Issei in the middle as they both leaned in for kiss full of coffee breath and smiles.

“We should have Two Trucks as our wedding song,” Takahiro said, half a mind on his words and the other on how Issei’s eyes looked like golden whiskey as the sun shined on them.

“My, my, is this your way of proposing to me? Tooru will be appalled,” Issei said, kissing his cheek.

Takahiro kissed his jaw in response. “Give me a few days to find you a ring first, but we can tell them when they come over later.”

Issei snorted. “You’re serious, right?”

Takahiro nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for a few months now,” he admitted. They have been together since their second year of high school, almost a decade now. Takahiro thought it was about time.

“I’ll accept,” Issei said, giving him a slow kiss. “only if the wedding is Shrek themed.”

Takahiro let out a laugh and leaned in for another kiss. “Fuck yes. And we’ll have cream puffs instead of a wedding cake.”

Issei hummed in agreement and hugged him close. They were laying on the couch now, Issei on his back with Takahiro on top of him, the latter’s head on his chest.

“And you’ll walk down the aisle as All Star is playing,” Issei said.

“Should I be holding a bouquet of onions instead of flowers?”

“Nah, I think we can just put an onion on the center of every table at the reception, how does that sound?”

“It sounds lovely,” Takahiro said.

* * *

“Issei and I are getting married.”

“Congratulations you two! Have yo- Oi, Trashykawa you spit your water on me are you-“

“You seriously got engaged a few days before Iwa-chan and I’s wedding anniversary!? I don’t even see a ring!”

“Tooru’s right for once- “

“ _Iwa-chan!”_

“Where’s the ring?”

“Well, Takahiro just asked me earlier today, he didn’t have a ring ready yet.”

“It was all very romantic, we were slow dancing and everything.”

“Pfft, yeah right Makki, you both don’t do romantic!”

“I’ll have you know, Tooru, that both Issei and I were even humming the same song!”

“Really now? What song?”

“It’s even going to be our first dance song!”

“Tell them Issei!”

“What’s the song?”

“Well, our dear friend Hajime, it’s a romantic song about being in love and how love can be found even where you don’t expect it.”

“Th- that actually sounds really nice.”

“See, Tooru, Issei and I know how to do romance!”

“Yeah, we even thought about the wedding! It’s going to be Shrek themed and - “

“I take it back.”

“And Takahiro is going to walk down the aisle while All Star is playing and – “

“Iwa-chan let’s leave, I can’t stand them anymore.”

“And every table will have an onion on its center because we want out wedding to have layers you know?”

“Of course Issei! Oh, before we forget, here’s the song we’re going to dance to! Issei sing with me! Two trucks having sex, two trucks having sex, my muscles, my muscl- Tooru sit your ass down it’s a lovely piece of music!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you'd be so kind, please and thank you. 
> 
> yeet


End file.
